I'll Try, Only for You
by OneGirlThatIsObsessedWithHG
Summary: AU. Rue survives longer than she did in the books, a suprising turn of events at her original death.


She got me out of the net. She reached for her arrows; the Boy from District One aimed his spear at her and shot. It hit her in the stomach. I got my slingshot and gave him the best aim I could, right at his eye. The rock lodged in his eye and he clutched it. I headed towards Katniss' bow and arrows and scurried up the tree. While he was confused, I took the first shot out of a bow and prayed to God. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. I let go of the arrow and it lodged itself into his neck. He flopped down on the ground and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I killed a person. I went over to him and pulled the arrow out of his neck. His cannon fired and the hovercraft eventually came, but I didn't notice because I was preoccupied with something else. I ran over to Katniss and I was at a loss for words. She just saved my ask and she is the one that is dying. I couldn't say everything was going to be okay; the spear lodged itself into her stomach too deep for anyone to repair it, even the Capitol. I held her in my arms, which was awkward because she was so much bigger than my flimsy arms. I asked her if there was anything I could do to make her last moments the best they could and she automatically answered, "Sing." I was so surprised because when I told her my favorite thing in the world was music, she looked at me like I was mentally ill. Even she looked shocked that she said that. I tried to think of anything that I should sing to her, of all the songs I knew and I figured it out.

Run, run, run away

Buy yourself another day

A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear

So low only you can hear

Run, run, run and hide

Somewhere no one else can find

Tall trees bend their leaves pointing where to go

Where you will still be all alone

Don't you fret, my dear

It'll all be over soon

I'll be waiting here for you

Run fast as you can

No one has to understand

Fly high across the sky from here to kingdom come

Fall back down to where you're from

Don't you fret, my dear

It'll all be over soon

I'll be waiting here for you

For you, for you

Don't you fret, my dear

It'll all be over soon

I'll be waiting here for you

Don't you fret, my dear

It'll be over soon

I'll be waiting here for you

I've heard that song since I could toddle. It seemed to fit this situation so well. I sang it with as much emotion and the most beautiful that I could. She seemed to like the song, so eventually, at the last note, she did it with me as her eyes fluttered and closed for the last time. I started to cry and I remembered the little girl that Katniss volunteered for at the Reaping, her sister. I bet she was bawling her eyes out, like how it would be if this situation was reversed back home with my little sister that understood what was happening. I felt bad for her, seeing her sister die on national television. Die on national television. That made me sick to my stomach, so I decided to do something that would eventually bite me in the ask later, but I really didn't care. I looked around with dead Katniss still in my arms and I spotted what I wanted: over at the pond nearby, there were katniss flowers. There were also primrose and rue flowers at the meadow nearby. I decided to gather all the flowers that I could and went over to Katniss. I weaved the primroses in her single braid and rue petals all around her disgusting wound. I put katniss roots in her hand and tucked katniss blossoms behind her ears. She looked beautiful, without the scowl and she looked years younger, like she was sleeping. I wondered where she was, if there was really a heaven like in the old stories back before the apocalypse. I hoped there was because she deserved it all the way. I whistled my four-note tune for her and do what the people of her district did when she volunteered at the Reaping, the three-fingered sign that went to my lips to her. I was going to miss her sarcastic sense of humor, the way she formed her words, the day we had together, everything.


End file.
